Patent Literatures 1 to 3 each disclose the conventional optical interconnection components. Specifically, Patent Literature 1 concerns an optical engine to provide a point-to-point optical communication link between devices and shows a configuration for realizing multiple optical interconnections between optical engines via a single MCF. Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration in which a plurality of optical fiber core materials in a curved state are integrated with a ferrule. In this case, there is no need for a work of inserting optical fibers into holes of the ferrule after manufacture of the ferrule because a resin body of the ferrule also serving as cladding is integrally molded with the plurality of optical fiber core materials. Patent Literature 3 also discloses a structure in which a plurality of as-curved single-core optical fibers are integrated, as the foregoing Patent Literature 2 does.